


Road Trip

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Belching, Eating in a car, Farting, M/M, Road Trip, Sam is nasty, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Sam and Bee take a road trip to the NEST base





	1. On the Road

Sam sighed as he flipped open his phone and looked at the text on it. It read ’15 minutes, see you outside. Bee’. He rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed some snacks, such as large bags of chips and salsa, as well as chocolate and some McDonalds that was on the counter. That should be enough, right? No, of course not! Sam quickly put the McDonalds back down and grabbed a grocery bag, shoving most of the junk food in. He then sighed as he double checked he had everything, before he went outside, about dropped the bags of food.

What should’ve been a clean Camaro was now a dirty and dusty car that was down low on its axles. Sam simply sighed and climbed into the open driver’s door, before placing his large bag of food on the passenger seat and clutching his fast food bag as he belted up. “It’s going to be a long drive Bee, so I brought some food for the trip. Hope you don’t mind!” He laughed a bit, not caring if the bot liked it or not. He was hungry, and Bee was well known for not stopping for food, no matter what.

“Ready when you are!” Although Bee could talk using his normal voice, he still loved the radio, especially when he could use it to torment Sam. He had been out racing again, and that was one of the rules that was to not be disobeyed. For too long Sam had been too lenient on Bumblebee, but today that was all going to change. As Bee pulled out of the driveway and began the long trip to the base. He sighed as he heard and felt Sam move around a little bit, before groaning as a foul smell filled his cabin.

“Ahhh that feels so much better!” Sam snickered, loving the fact he had just ripped an SBD inside Bee’s cabin, causing the Camaro to shudder in disgust as the smell began to permeate throughout the cabin, clinging to the seats, carpets and the headliner. He began chowing down on the McDonalds, ripping blast after filthy blast into the leather seat, whilst Bee was driving. “I told you!” Sam snickered through mouthfuls of food, spraying crumbs everywhere. “Don’t go out racing!” At that moment, he let forth a rather loud and long belch. UUUURRRRRRRPPPPP “Heh, there’s more where that came from!”

Not satisfied that Bee had learned his lesson, Sam continued his assault of the Bee’s black interior, wiping his greasy and sticky fingers on the passenger seat, marring the once clean leather with a concoction of different smells. “Ahhh there we go! You’re getting it now!” He laughed cruelly and let out a very loud, brassy fart into the seat, with Bee groaning and complaining all the while. Sam just simply shrugged and screwed up the fast food bag and dumped it near the larger bag, before he grabbed hold of a large bag of chips, tearing them open quickly.

Despite the disgusting things Sam was doing to his cab, Bee had used a hologram to make it appear like Sam was driving, rather than farting up a storm in. He didn’t fancy Sam getting pulled over and being given a ticket. He protested as another filthy gas blast came from his human, his seats feeling very worn out and dirty, without the crumbs from his food being smeared all over them too. He sighed in disgust as he heard Sam belch again. ‘How can one human be so disgusting?’ He thought, hoping that this awful ordeal would end soon.

Sam didn’t seem to care as he continued to stuff his face, spilling crumbs and dip everywhere and wiping his hands on the seats and steering wheel as he let rip into the seat almost constantly. On some occasions, he would open his legs a bit to let the smell filter throughout the interior, not caring if Bee liked it or not. He was halfway down the bag of chips when he felt the Camaro stutter and shudder, before a rather oily smell filled the cabin, followed by smug laughing from Bee. “That is BAD! That stinks!” Sam groaned loudly.

“How do you like it?” Bee smirked, bouncing a bit on his shocks. It felt good to get revenge on his charge. Just because the mech was trapped in his car form, didn’t mean that he couldn’t have any fun with the human. He groaned and strained, attempting to get the same result as last time, however, only a small fffffrrrrtttt was heard, followed by Sam’s laughing and munching as he continued eating his chips and dip. This wasn’t going at all well. How could Sam let off blast after blast and Bee could barely manage two in a row?

“You’re trying too a bit too hard there Bumblebee!” Sam smirked. “I could tell by the noises you were making!” He continued laughing, only to yell as the yellow Camaro went off the road and down to a deserted barn. He didn’t have time to react before he was thrown out, along with the food, and Bee transformed, standing over him. He was about to ask what the mech was playing at before Bee’s massive metal aft loomed over him and a massive dirty cloud of exhaust erupted from Bee’s large aft, covering him completely in the dirty grey mass.

“That is what you get for trashing my interior Sam! Just because I can’t fart like you, doesn’t mean I can’t let off some really powerful ones! Now are you going to stop being such a dirty boy and let me drive to the base?” Bee growled, turning to look at Sam, who coughed and nodded. That was all the confirmation Bee needed. He transformed back to his car mode and opened the door, the smell coming out of the cabin as Sam climbed in. “Get in and don’t try anything!” He seethed, before shutting the door and speeding off.


	2. At the Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived at the base, Sam and Bee devise a clever plan to get the Rec-Room to themselves.

Bumblebee sighed as they finally reached the base. It had been a long and rather smelly drive, but now they were finally here. Thankfully, Bee didn’t need to worry about the smell as his interior underwent a complete deodorisation whilst he was in his robot mode, as he had an air freshener that ran silently when he was in robot mode. He let Sam out and transformed, walking into the rec-room with him, where several other mechs were lounging around. They paid him no mind and just went about their day as Sam went to grab a snack or two.

He followed Sam into the kitchen and knelt to him. “Hey Sam, just curious. How are you able to let loose so many backfires at once, whilst I wasn’t able to manage two in a row?” He watched as Sam made the food and waited patiently for an answer. He knew that Sam was busy, and he didn’t want to ask again. After all, a few minutes in a human’s time was nothing to Bumblebee, as he had lived for centuries, but him and Sam were around the same age. “Sam?” He asked, sighing as the human turned to him.

“You see Bee.” Sam paused to take a bite of the sandwich. “I don’t force them out. You waste energy doing that and you can’t let rip a lot. So, I just let them come out naturally. I also make sure to eat some foods that give me really bad gas! Like the McDonalds, chips and chocolate for example. That’s why I was able to produce so many at once!” He grinned, taking a few more bites of the sandwich, before he continued. “This sandwich is a mix of egg and cheese, which gives me really bad and smelly gas!” 

Bumblebee snickered, before groaning as the two new mechs entered the Rec-Room. He didn’t have to look to know who it was. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The most annoying mechs ever created. He grumbled as he heard them complaining and moving mechs off the couches, so they could spread out. Pretty soon, most of the mechs had left, expect for the twins and Mirage, who was known to look down on humans. “Great. You’ve got Mirage and the twins in there. Good luck with them. They hate humans and would throw us out the rec room than get up and leave.

Sam thought for a moment as he munched on the last of his sandwich, and then it hit him. “Wait a moment Bee!” He grinned, gulping down the last bit. “You said they hate humans, right? How about stuff we do? Like what I did to you earlier?” He watched as Bee nodded his helm, seeing where the plan was heading. Just to make sure the yellow bot knew exactly what Sam was on about, the human let out a small fart, groaning a bit at the rather foul smell as it filled the room. “You ready for this Bee?”

Bumblebee picked up Sam and strolled into the rec-room, ignoring the groans from the mechs about how there was a disgusting human in the room. He sat down on the beanbag near the couch, which was positioned right near Sideswipe’s head. He made sure Sam was a little closer, but still on the beanbag. Sam grinned at Bee, and the bot quickly turned off his olfactory sensors. He couldn’t wait for this! He watched as Mirage pretty much sat down on Sideswipe, before the red mech moved his pedes and ended up sitting on the couch normally. Here goes nothing!

Sam grinned and lifted his leg a little bit, before a silent fart slipped out, and the human quickly covered his nose. He waited to see what would happen, and it didn’t take long. Immediately, Sideswipe and Mirage began to complain, asking what the foul smell and they ended up blaming each other for it. Sam and Bumblebee just sat there stoned faced, trying their hardest not to laugh as the two complained and swore at each other, accusing the other of having no manners and being trash, and how ‘they needed to learn manners because they were absolutely filthy’.

Inspired by this, Sam let rip another one, making sure this one was long and still silent, he didn’t want to be caught just yet. By this point, Sunstreaker had got wind of it, and he was complaining. “The smell will ruin my finish and peel my paint! I bet it’s that human!” He growled, before he caught sight of the two on the other sofa arguing. “What are you two arguing about?”. Before they could explain, he simply rolled his eyes and went back to watching whatever mindless scrap was on the TV. Hopefully the smell would go away.

Sam finally let another one rip, loving the feeling of his so-called invincibility as he let rip blast after blast, quickly filling the room with the nasty gas. By this stage, the three mechs on the sofa were coughing and groaning from the foul smell that was Sam’s gas. Sam and Bee were about to explode with laughter as the three bots couldn’t take it anymore and finally got up off the sofas and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. Sam and Bee finally burst out laughing, with Sam almost falling off the bean bag.

Bumblebee quickly caught Sam and got up off the beanbag, before shifting over to the sofa and lying down on it, with Sam lying down near Bee’s chest as Bee picked up the remote and began browsing the channels, looking for something to watch. Just then a loud gurgle was heard as Bee’s tanks cramped very severely and the bot groaned a bit, as a massive bubble of exhaust was slowly worked its way from his tanks down to his aft port, and Bee grunted before letting out, sighing in relief as the big and bassy fart was released. **BBBBFFFFFRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!**


End file.
